


What We Are

by Pansexual_moth



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_moth/pseuds/Pansexual_moth
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

A booming voice rang down the hall, bouncing off the stone walls. “Blair and Bonnie, where are you two?!”

A snicker came from one of the rooms, before a girl ran out of the door and down the hall, a small candle in her hands, the flame glowing a violent red. She sped up as a monstrous figure stalked towards her, black dripping out of the many mouths that lined its body, the eyes that decorated the creature looking at the girl with annoyance.

“You’re so slow, _Piuthar_ , even the cinder’s are faster than you!”

The creature let out a growl, its human-like body tensing up before sprinting at the girl, all its eyes now narrowed and keeping track of all the small movements she made. It’s monster-like mouth let out an inhuman screech before it pounced. It reared up on the girl, its arm reaching to grab her before a large flash came from the ceiling, brown light ricocheting off the walls before it hit its target. The creature’s arm fell to the ground, black liquid spilling out where the arm was once attached. Its eyes all turned, staring at the place on the ceiling where the was fired, trying to see where the spell was cast.

“Lilith, Bonnie...”

Blair stood behind the black creature, a tightly bound leather book in her hands as she looked at both of them, an exasperated and cold stare on her face.

“Haven’t we discussed this?” She let out a sigh and shook her head

“Bonnie, give her back the fire, you shouldn’t be touching it in the first place, and Lilith for the love of the gods, put yourself back together and stop.”

Her voice spoke with authority, a slight chill emanating from her as she stared between the two, her gaze piercing through them. She turned sharply on her foot, stalking down the halls as the creature and the girl looked at each other. A giggle followed shortly after, and the girl passed the fire to the monstrous thing, who instantly swallowed it.

“Sorry about that Lilith, but how could I not!” Another giggle followed as the black liquid began to flow off the creature, the color of pale skin flashing through. The girl looked up at the human now looking down at her, pursing her lips together before smiling. Lilith let out a sigh, her hand tentatively reaching up her hair, fixing it the left side of her face, before chuckling.

Lilith’s hand tussled around with the dark red hair falling over her shoulders, before she dropped it and looked at the arm that was missing, letting out a groan.

“For the love of the gods, why does that child always insist on getting mad at me.”

She shook her head, and an exasperated look on her face that was instantly replaced by concentration. Black leaked out of the wound where the light severed her arm, the liquid forming into something reminiscent of an arm, but not quite there. Yet.

“Next time you decide to annoy me Bonnie, at least make sure Blair doesn’t come in here and start shooting off that damn sickly magic of hers.”

She ruffled the light brown hair that lay atop the smaller girl’s head, letting out a yawn.

“Let’s head off to sleep – we have to leave tomorrow, so please don’t try to stay up,” the red haired girl said, turning around and walking down the hall of which she came, trying to stifle a yawn as her injured arm slowly began to reform into skin.

Bonnie looked as the girl walked off, rubbing her eyes and turning around, heading down the hall Blair had sulked off into. She stumbled around for the familiar crevice in the rocks, and inwardly smiled when she did.

“ _Fosgailte_.”

Light pink spilled from the wall, flooding down the halls in an endless tide of light that disappeared faster than it came, leaving only a small entrance in the wall that was quickly growing smaller. She quickly stepped through the wall, taking in a breath of fresh air as the steam of the water hit her, before quickly undressing and running towards one of the many hot springs that dotted the seemingly endless paradise. Dipping her toes in slightly, she let herself fall, and entered the water with barely a splash, the warmth of it enveloping her.

“ _Cha robh dùil agam ur faicinn an seo, Bonnie._ ”

The same solemn voice that had stepped in before spoke, causing the girl to look back in surprise.

“Oh Blair, it’s only you.”

She let out a sigh of relief as the nearly identical girl stepped into the spring with her, her face blank like a sheet of paper. Turning her head, she let out a grin before disappearing into heat, swimming around under the surface. She poked the top of her head out of the water, staring at Blair before she popped up right behind her.

“Are you excited to go see Eira? Maybe she’ll let us ride around the mountains with her! And after that we can go pick hellebore flowers, and then-.”

She was cut off by a sigh and an unamused look. Blair rubbed her temples before holding up a finger to her lips, attempting to silence the girl.

“Calm yourself, Bonnie. It’s late at night and I would much rather hear about this in the morning.”

“Sorry…”

Bonnie stared at the walls, eyes looking like an injured puppy before smiling. She began to wash her hair, watching as small specks of black fell off and darkened spots the water around her, clustering together almost as if they were sentient. She continued doing this until most of the water was littered with black spots, looking over to see her twin.

“Do you want to do it together?”

Blair looked up, letting out a sigh of exasperation and a nod.

“Sure, if it makes you happy.”

Bonnie let off a happy squeal, jumping up and back down. They both stood up, walking in tandem out of the spring before holding each other's hand, the familiar light pink and brown of their magic replaced with a ghastly black that spun itself like a web, the dark light branching out into the water and towards the pools of black.

“ _Thig_.”

The masses of black dust instantly shot up, whirling around as small threads of light attached them together, pulling them towards the twins standing on the edge, wrapping around them before disappearing in a show of light. The strings of lines intertwined, spinning itself into a small, grey rat, running still in the air before it shot forwards towards the girls, letting out a small squeak. It landed on a mass of brown hair, two pairs of pure green eyes piercing into it. Twitching its whisker, it let out a few squeals, scampering in circles for a minute before climbing down her hair, down Bonnie’s shoulder, and running onto her hand.

“Isn’t it adorable!”

She gave the small rodent a pet, letting it scurry around her arm before it settled back down on her hands. She looked over to Blair, who let out a tired sigh and gently picked up the rat, setting it on her shoulder before beginning to walk towards the exit, Bonnie following closely behind her.

“His name is Nibbles.”

Blair looked at Bonnie, her gaze sharp as if asking for an objection.

“What? Who?”

“The rat. His name is Nibbles.”

She looked away, reaching her finger out to pet the small mass of brown before extending her hand to the stone wall, letting out a small murmur and more light flooded the steamy room, this time a warm rosy brown instead of grey, blending itself into the wall before a familiar hallway appeared. Grabbing the hand of her twin, she pulled them through, the spring disappearing yet again into the mass of stone.

“Pay attention next time, Bonnie. I won’t always be there to pull you through.”

Bonnie let out a sheepish grin, shuffling nervously on her feet.

“Sorry _Piuthar_ , I was just thinking about tomorrow.”

She said, tussling around with her hair. She took a step forwards, Blair following after her and together they both walked down the hall, towards a dark, wooden door, half of it decorated with colorful papers and glowing flowers, the other half with expertly carved grooves in it, which when looked at closer, depicted a forest at night. As they walked down the halls, a childish giggle was heard.

_“_ You know _, is e ainm gu math grinn a th ‘ann an Nibbles.”_

* * *

⤞ ❀ ⤝


	2. Chapter 2

⤞ ❀ ⤝

A dark howl broke through the night, hundreds of eyes weaving through the trees, watching as a young girl, barely over twelve, stepped into the forest. The tension in rose, red eyes shades of fire breaking through the air, choking all the creatures that looked at her. She walked through the trees, the hundred eyes all staring at her, as if challenging her to run away or to stop, but she never did. The girl walked for miles, never losing her gaze or her way, simply walking, as if time itself didn’t matter to her, until she stopped. Eyes blinking, she turned her head, blonde hair blowing about, and looked over her shoulder.

“So you’re the so-called ‘All-eyed demon’, huh?” She murmured, her voice soft and strong. As she spoke, black mass crawled out from the undergrowth, letting out a deep growl, it’s face smooth, covered in black eyes, random mouths with protruding, sharp teeth and lolling tongues splattered about. It let out a groan, its canine-like body dripping blood, seemingly of whatever creature it crossed and ate, looking at the girl in curiosity, causing her to chuckle. 

“Good, because I want to form a… partnership, per se.”

The creature let out an inhuman like screech, and then it lunged forward at her.

⤞ ❀ ⤝

Lilith blinked her eyes open, letting out a gasp before shooting straight out of the water, gagging. She let out a shaky breath, wrapping her arms around her bare chest as tears streamed from her eyes. Reaching out and grabbing the edge of the hot spring, she pulled herself out from the steaming water. 

“It’s okay, Lili. No one else is here” A deep, demonic voice said.

She blinked, looking around. 

“Tha fios agam.” 

She let out a whimper, clutching the left half of her face as the eyes that littered it began to bleed, the blood running through her fingers and onto the stone floor. Taking a deep breath, she moved her hands towards the rock that jutted out from the ground, what seemed to be white dress laying on it. She grabbed the garment, slipping it on before looking over her shoulder at the spring and snapping her fingers, a large, intricately carved wooden door appearing. Humming to calm herself, she took a step towards the door, reaching out and opening it. She took a step out, letting out a yawn and walking down the hall, loudly knocking on each of the doors she passed, earning a shriek as Bonnie fell out the bed, and curses from Blair as she woke up. 

“Rise and shine kiddos, time won’t wait.”

Lilith continued walking down the hall, taking her time as she ventured the intricately designed halls, kicking the occasional pebble into the ground until she reached the kitchen. The room was simple, torches lining the walls and a large fire pit in the center of the room. The dark oak table was the most intricate thing in the room, grooves and etches that were expertly carved and filled with liquid gold that seemed to move as if it was magic. Atop the table, four loaves of Kavring bread were laid out, dripping with strawberry maple syrup and topped with sugar. Lilith’s stomach growled, and she approached the table, pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down before Bonnie burst into the room, a blob of white cloth following behind her.

“Goooooood morning!” 

Bonnie slid into her seat, kicking her legs up and down. 

“So. What are we having today?” she asked, looking at the table, reaching a hand forwards and breaking off a small piece of the bread. Syrup dripped down her fingers as she shoved the piece of Kavring into her mouth.

“This is delicious! Blair, you have to try it!”

She turned to the seat next to her and passed one of the loaves to her. Blair groaned from underneath the mess of white sheets, pulling them off and staring unimpressed at the bread. 

“I can’t eat all of this.” 

She poked the loaf in the middle and it broke under her touch. Grabbing one half, she pulled the two halves apart.

“We’ll share this. Lilith, you and Schmeeb can share the rest. Is that good with you?” 

Lilith nodded eagerly, her visible eye lighting up and a few small eyes suddenly appeared on her cheek which she waved off. They ate in silence for a while until Lilith cleared her throat, the 3 big loaves of bread gone and crumbs lining her lips. 

“We’ll be leaving in twenty minutes, so make sure the rats packed everything for you and get dressed in your clothes, okay?” 

The twins nodded, and Lilith began to clear the table as they walked off. She hummed to herself, picking up the plates and strolling down to the Kitchen. The flames inside flickered as if reacting to her presence, causing her to laugh. 

“Calm down already, embers. We’ll be leaving for around a month, not forever.”

The flames began flickering less, though a few grew in size as if to protest. Setting the dishes down, she exited the kitchen and headed down the hall towards her room when she suddenly felt a room appear next to her.

“Not right now, Creara. I have to go get ready.”

The stone walls around her began to shift and close in, like however she was talking to was getting angrier. Lilith growled under her breath. 

“Creara. I do not have time for this.”

The walls didn’t respond, and kept getting smaller and smaller until Lilith was crouching on the floor.

“I swear to the gods… Creara if you let me out I’ll let you re-organize the mountain while we’re gone. That sounds like a good compromise right?”

The hallways began to grow large again, pleased with the deal. Lilith stood up, dusting herself off and continuing to walk down the hall, silently cursing herself. 

‘This is going to be hell when we come back.’

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a handful to write.
> 
> This is my first work, so feedback would be appreciated!  
> ＼(＾▽＾)／


End file.
